


Forget me Not (Artwork Inspired By Finding Pack)

by StonyStepsUphill



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1700'ish, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Insecure Tony, M/M, Magical Tony, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Shifters, So many tags, Tag me not, Tony Feels, Tony-centric, Wolf Shifters, sort of, there is a bunch of tags but Imma stop right here.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyStepsUphill/pseuds/StonyStepsUphill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work was Inspired by Finding Pack, Which I have ENJOYED Immensely. A fellow archiver Kigichi! had popped an Idea into my head like, she normally does... I really hope you Like it, because this Story is just great. check it out!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget me Not (Artwork Inspired By Finding Pack)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naferty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finding Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217717) by [Naferty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty). 



> Art Inspired By this Work! ---> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6217717/chapters/14245606 (finding pack by naferty)


End file.
